


John's Surprise Birthday Fic!

by cihhamonroll



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihhamonroll/pseuds/cihhamonroll
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN I LOVE YOU BB <3!!!
Relationships: Lym/Jessica, Mayfair/Esmerelda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	John's Surprise Birthday Fic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDKoopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/gifts).



“Take a deep breath, everything will be fine”, she thought to herself.

This was their first outing in a long time, especially since they both just finished their finals for the semester. With a new, comfortable formal outfit, Jessica Fletcher walked into the living room of her apartment. Inside, she found her girlfriend sprawled on their worn-out sofa making pouty face while upside down.

“What took you so long?!”, the elf on the couch inquired with a sassy tone as she shifted into an upright position. Jessica made a cooing noise as she showed off her new tailored suit. Lymsleia Argo, the aforementioned couch elf, beamed with joy over the suit fitting perfectly.

“Yay!!! You look absolutely stunning in that outfit, Jessica!”, Lym squealed in the cutest fashion.

Jessica always enjoyed seeing Lym with a bright beam, like a ray of sunshine that refused night’s custody of the sky. The two of them had been through a lot together. Dean Strahd of Barovian Academy placed the campus under a lockdown-hostage situation, but the two of them worked together with some close friends to break free of the curse and liberate themselves. Jessica checked her watch and ruffled her feathers realizing the time.

Lym, seemingly noticing the time as Jessica as well, made a mad dash back to their bedroom to change. Jessica could hear the elven princess (she isn’t really a princess, but to Jessica she is), alternate between panicked screeching and bubbly giggles as she probably made jokes to herself. Before long, Lym darted back out in a crimson red gown with her signature pink ponytail and golden blonde hair flopping behind her like pop star late to her own opening act. Lym maneuvered on her heels and grabbed her belongings from the counter.

“We need to go now or Ez and Mayfair will wring our necks!”, Lym squawked as she began to inhale a package of Wizard of Wine Fruit Gummy snacks.  
Jessica had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Ez (short for Ezmarelda) made arrangements for a surprise engagement to Mayfair, but wanted the group in on the surprise. Jessica checked her phone for a text from Hardy that read,  
“I have the meat packed and the heat slinging!”, which made Jessica chuckle a little.

Hardy Greenleaf, another of their best friends, recently started a BBQ and bird sanctuary. This combo completely baffled the whole group and ended with Lym lecturing Hardy on the dissonance between rescuing birds and then grilling chicken in the same building. Jessica also had a surprise of her own. Lym recently got accepted in St. Illmater’s Medical Academy, which would cause them to see each other less frequently due to strict courses and time management. The surprise, however, is that Jessica and Ez planned for this to be a double engagement tonight. Lym’s family backstory left her uncomfortable with the name Argo, so Jessica figured that it was time to officially bind their love for each other and allow Lym to officially be Dr. Fletcher someday.

Lym peaked back around the corner of the hallway and pointed a finger at Jessica. Inside Jessica’s mind, in Lym’s voice, she heard,

“Come on! I know you look stunning but we don’t want to keep everyone else waiting!”

Jessica let out a small chucked and audibly replied, “I know sweetie, I’m right behind you as always.”


End file.
